Instincts
by Syreina
Summary: The Were's of the WWE and their struggles. Pairings: Seth/Roman Hunter/Randy Warning: Non-con Sex, Slash, Violence [Rewritten]
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok So i rewrote Instincts. I didn't like how it was going so this a rewrite. Consider it a new story if you have to. Some of the same concepts though and it's fairly AU this time. I don't think I can keep up with the WWE story lines and well Roman's out. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Seth looks around the field that Hunter and Randy has chosen for their pack tonight. The pack was going hunting tonight since it had been awhile and they had begged for Hunter to take them. Seth watches as the people around his shift into their wolf forms. Randy pokes his side and looks at him expectantly. Everyone knew he wasn't a wolf but he was still a member of their pack. Seth sighs softly and then shifts into his Snow Leopard form. He stretches his legs and then walks over to the wolves quietly, before pouncing on Randy who has shifted after him and causing the two of them roll through the grass. Randy growls when he lands on top and nips lightly at Seth but Seth meows softly and paws at him playfully.<p>

Seth had been adopted by the wolf pack of the WWE after Hunter caught his scent. Seth had matured into were puberty. Were's live longer then the average human so they're nature doesn't come out until they're into their 20's. Seth had been raised by humans due to his pride being destroyed by some human hunters. He was raised with no knowledge of were culture and in fact when he first shifted at 16 he was kicked out his home. He then had to lie his way through the indies to work to survive. He always wanted to be a wrestler. He didn't know that most of the wrestlers where like him.

He lied his way into the wwe but thankfully by the time Hunter caught on he was old enough to be there and Hunter just yelled at him for not telling him. Seth was only 20. Hunter caught Seth after a shower after his nature just started to show. Seth was omega. Omegas where normally mates to Alpha's. Omegas where able to reproduce even the men. They where normally submissive to the Alpha but also they held a lot of power as well since once they mate with an alpha it's for life. They where meant to lead the pride/pack when the Alpha couldn't or until a new alpha came. packs/prides can have co Alphas but normally the omegas still could lead if they need to. The problem is that Seth knew the wolves couldn't stop an alpha from claiming him because to do so was an act of war. It was long enforced law to stop genocide of a species by taking the omega's.

Seth yawns and watches as Hunter walks over and knocks Randy down and then nips at Seth's ear. Seth purrs and then stands up and stretches before taking off on a full run. Randy jumps up and chases after Seth with Hunter following behind. To the unknowing person this appears like a pack of wolves hunting a leopard but for the wolves involved it was just fun. Seth darts and gets on a fence and looks down at the wolves amused that he beat them. Randy pants and looks up at him. Once Seth jumps down, randy tackles him and then nuzzles down into Seth's fur.

Seth purrs and then cuddles up to Randy. Randy and Hunter where actually a mated Omega and Alpha couple. Randy was Hunter's second. Hunter tasked Randy with trying to teach Seth some were culture to make sure that he somewhat knew what he was doing. Randy had done his best since he didn't really know much about cat culture. Cats where rare in the were's, they were hunted and a lot of prides wiped out. Hunter had offered sanctuary to one of the few prides left, Roman's family. What Seth didn't know was that Hunter planned to allow Roman to have Seth since he trusted Roman's family. That wouldn't happen until Seth's first heat though. Until then Seth was considered a baby and too young to marry.

Hunter perks when he smells a deer and then howls to get the attention of everyone. He then takes off after the scent. Randy jumps up and follows Hunter with the rest of the pack. Seth stands slower but then takes off after the pack, just enjoying the running. Seth wasn't really into the hunt to be honest. He liked chasing though and the thrill of catching up to the animal. But to end the animal's life scared him and make him feel weird. Seth sees the deer and watches as the zero in the deer. Seth runs along with them quietly and then stops when he smells something.. Cats..

Seth slides to a stop in front of a large tiger. Seth mewls and the pack instantly stop in their tracks at the sound of their kitten in trouble. Randy growls at the sight of the tiger standing in front of Seth. Randy barrels without thinking and then slides in-between Seth and the tiger. Seth lays down and hides his head under Randy.

The Tiger shifts and Roman glares down at Randy and the pack, "what the fuck Paul."

Hunter shifts as fast as he can, "Roman stop."

Roman's pride comes out of the trees. A Jaguar, Two twin Mountain lions and a cheetah come out of the trees. Seth peeks from under Randy and watches as the pride stare at him and then look to their leader for guidance.

Roman glares at Hunter, "why do you have a cat Hunter.. what is the meaning of this."

The pack of wolves move slowly and two of the female wolves actually lay down on either side of Seth for comfort. To the pride this seems to set them off. The Jaguar shifts and Dean Ambrose looks down at the pack and the leopard, "a kitten in with the dogs."

Randy shifts and glares at Dean, "Leave him alone."

Hunter looks at Roman, "his family was killed, and he was raised by Humans. He came into our world and we're teaching him. He's now a member of our pack Roman. He hasn't hit his first heat yet."

Dean stops dead in his tracks, "heat"

This makes Roman's eyes flare with anger, "he's an omega."

Dean glares at Hunter, "Do you want a war."

Hunter holds up a hand, "the law is on their first heat. Before then they're babies and not to be claimed Roman."

Roman growls, "I know the law Hunter.. I expect on his first heat you to bring him to my Pride though."

Hunter looks at him, "I will. Despite how your acting now.. I trust you not to harm him."

Dean glares at Randy, "he should be coming with us now.. Cats should be with cat's now with the dogs."

Randy smirks at Dean, "that's why your mated to a Vampire huh?"

Dean glares at Randy, "What's your point."

Randy shrugs, "your little racist comment only extends to our kind not to who or what you bed."

Hunter glares at Randy trying to stop him. Seth bites Randy's foot as well. He just wants to run away and Randy picking a fight with Dean was not the way to do just that.

Roman glares at Dean, "enough Dean. We're going."

The rest of the pride turns and leaves. Dean and Roman stand there still though. Roman points at Hunter, "I expect when he goes into heat you to not stop me."

Hunter nods, "I don't plan on it."

Dean nods, "until then.. if you need our help to protect him.. tell us.. he's ours."

Roman shifts and then runs off in Tiger form. Dean looks down at Seth and then shifts. Before he goes he pushes his way closer to Seth and then looks down at Seth who is cowering still between the two female Wolves. Dean though leans over and runs his tongue over Seth's ears, as a way of marking him as theirs. Dean then turns and walks away, his tail swaying as he walks.

Seth stands up after the pride leaves and looks at Hunter. Hunter kneels down and runs his hand over the unmarked ear of Seth, "let's go I'll explain when we get home."

Seth looks at him and then watches as Randy and hunter shift. The pack walks back towards the cars, the hunt forgotten for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter opens the door to his house in his human form with Randy and Seth following close behind him. Seth was still out of sorts since what happened during the hunt. Seth knew Roman and his family where cats but he had always been able to hide what he was from them. Now though they had laid claim to him even though they don't even know who he is. It's just because he was a cat. Were's run more off instincts then humans. The cat or wolf part of their brains sometimes had a mind of their own and it was more based off instincts and it could almost feel like they where talking to the person. It was a different life and were's couldn't tell how the humans lived with only one voice in their head.

Seth's were voice though worked against him a lot and worked against his own logical thinking. Roman didn't want him.. he wanted an omega it was an alpha's instincts to want and demand an omega be theirs. Seth runs a hand through his hair as he looks at hunter, "you're going to give me to him!?"

Hunter sighs softly and falls onto the couch, "Seth you don't get it.. you're an omega.. I can't stop him but also if he doesn't take you an Alpha will and hell.. it could be worse. Roman actually cares about his pride and cares what happens to them. If you aren't claimed when you go into heat.. you'll be left vulnerable to any cat that walks across your path."

Seth frowns and looks at him, "So we're all victims to our instincts and were's?"

Hunter shrugs, "Pretty much. If you go a couple days into heat with no Alpha you will attract none cats and you don't want to see what happens then. Ryabck a Were Hyena would ripe you apart or a rogue. Your own were won't let you fight them."

Seth glares at him, "I'm not some piece of meat."

Randy sighs "Seth I'm an omega.. I use to say that. Then I went into heat and well.. you can't control it. Once you get mated at least you gain some control but until them. It's out of your hands."

Seth looks at Randy, "fuck this world.. why did.."

Randy shrugs, "I don't know how a nature is decided.. if it's done in the womb or off your experiences in the world. But either way.. you have to deal with the hand you were dealt."

Seth sighs and falls onto the couch, "Roman though.. he hates me."

Hunter leans back and then shifts Seth to he's curled against his side and Randy leans against Seth's back, "he doesn't hate you. He's just a cat they are more aloof."

Seth mumbles, "Adam rose isn't."

Hunter chuckles, "Roman can't control Adam."

Seth nods, "and Dolph?"

Randy grins, "Dolph is another difference but again they're not the norm. You'll be ok though, it might be years before you go into heat as well."

Hunter nods, "Until then you stay with us."

Seth nods, "they didn't see my human form so they don't know who I am."

Randy nods, "yeah but they'll soon figure it out."

Seth mumbles, "damn it."

Hunter looks at him, "it'll be fine. Get some sleep and then we'll head to Raw. We still have a show to put on."

The next day Randy and Hunter walk into raw with Seth following behind them. Seth looks around as the authority gets ready to go on. Kane wasn't a were he was just a wizard and a strong one. Taker and Kane were employed to protect the were's. There wasn't just weres in the wwe. There's also a couple of Vampires, witches and even a siren. All of them signed a treaty so they could all co-exist. As long as you where in the wwe you where safe. Hunter looks at Stephanie, his on-screen and in the media wife. She was a witch and extremely powerful but completely in love with Taker. Stephanie hid their relationship because most of the supernaturals would hunt them down since any child would be so powerful they could kill anyone.

Steph walks over, "Roman told me what happened."

Stephanie and Vince where the leaders and Hunter came into power when he became the leader of his pack. He kept peace because his pack was the largest one there. The cats where a new addition to the wwe family. Though Stephanie was pretty set on protecting them. Since she was a witch, cats where her thing.

Hunter nods, "The leopard hasn't hit his first heat."

Stephanie nods, "He needs to be turned over then Paul. I won't have a war breaking out and destroying us."

Hunter nods, "yeah we know."

Stephanie looks directly at Seth, "I know your him too."

Seth swallows and looks at her, "Yes Ma'am"

Randy looks at Stephanie, "do they know."

Steph shakes her head, "not yet but soon they will."

Hunter cocks his head, "what do you mean."

Steph sighs, "Dean smelled the beginning stages of heat when he got close to him."

Hunter looks at Seth and then pulls him forward and presses his nose into Seth's neck and then pulls back, "Damn.. We might have an issue."

Seth looks at Hunter, "No.. this isn't happening."

Randy shrugs, "so .. we have.. a few hours before he goes into full-blown heat?"

Hunter nods, "we do. Maybe he won't hit it in the middle of raw?"

Randy chuckles, "if he does.. we might break that PG 13 rule.. really fast."

Hunter sighs, "you think.. he's in a cage with Roman."

Stephanie shakes her head, "we changed it so that you all are in the cage with Roman. Don't you dare let him lose control."

Randy nods, "aye aye boss woman."

Stephanie turns and heads towards the office, "and by the end of tonight.. he leaves with Roman. I'm not having a war Hunter."

Hunter sighs and then pulls Seth towards the locker room, "Randy stay with him.. Keep the door locked."

Randy nods and goes into the locker room with Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter walks into the cat's locker room and looks around. Jimmy and Jey where sitting there drawing out their designs and Naomi sits close by texting on her phone. They look up and at Hunter. Dean jumps off a box and glares at him, "what do you want?"

Roman also steps out from the shower area and eyes Hunter.

Hunter looks at Dean, "you smelled his heat and didn't tell us."

Dean shrugs, "I don't answer to you Paul."

Hunter shrugs, "I'm the head of the were's even if you don't agree with it. You should have told me so I could protect him from being attacked by some rogue."

Roman holds up a hand, "if you didn't figure it out by tonight we would have told you. Only if you got close could you tell and I don't assume your kitten is getting close to anyone but you and your wolves."

Hunter nods, "Roman .. we need to talk. You don't know who my Kitten is.."

Roman raises his eyebrow and then motions Naomi to follow him and Hunter.

Jey stands, "why are you taking Naomi."

Roman frowns, "she's our other omega.. she will be charge of teaching so she needs to know as well. Rest of you wait here."

Dean eyes Jey, "don't worry she won't be hurt."

Hunter leaves the room and takes Roman to meeting room and sits down on a couch looking at Roman and Naomi as they walk in. Roman leans against the wall and Naomi sits by Hunter.

Hunter sighs, "Roman the kitten is Seth."

Roman freezes, "what.. how he was in a group with us.. he never told us how.. how did he hide it."

Hunter chuckles, "he had suppressant soap since he was kicked out of his human home for being a were. When me and Randy found out, we took him in. He knows.. well zero about being real cat. It was a steep learning curve to just master his shifting and how to behave around us."

Roman frowns, "explain what happened."

Hunter shrugs, "His pride was killed when he was baby. He was adopted by humans and thought he was Human until he hit 16. He shifted and they kicked him out of the house. He lied his way into the wwe about his age. Hide it from all of us and then I caught him in the shower one day and well.. Yeah he joined us. I'm the leader of the were's and he was terrified of you. I was the one that had him change over to the authority. He didn't want you knowing since he was an omega and he considers it weak."

Naomi frowns, "So he's 20 and knows nothing about how to survive in our world."

Hunter nods, "and well he picked up some wolf habits which I'm sure will be interesting for you to deal with. I just.. want your word that you won't harm him."

Roman shakes his head, "We won't. He will be my mate."

Hunter blinks, "what.."

Naomi shrugs, "we actually are a little messed up.. we have 4 Alpha's in our pride. Roman, Jey, Jimmy and Dean. Dean is mated to the Vampire. Jey is with me. Jimmy isn't mated yet but honestly I think him and Adam Rose and Dolph have something going on. Then Roman who is the leader."

Hunter nods, "I'd hate to go actually go to war against you guys."

Roman eyes him, "remember that."

Hunter sighs, "calm down.. Roman come to our locker room after the show. I won't tell Seth because he'll run."

Naomi nods and eyes Roman, "bring the kitten home."

Roman nods and looks at Hunter, "I'll come to your locker room after raw."

Hunter stands and nods, "hopefully you can trust us after because he will still be considered by my Pack as one of ours as well."

Roman nods, "I do trust you more than any other wolf out there."

Hunter laughs lightly, "I still don't think that's a lot."

Roman shrugs, "Were cats were pushed almost to extinction because of weres and humans, We don't trust easily."

Hunter nods, "then I'll take it as an honor to be trusted that much."

Roman nods and watches Hunter leave.

Naomi looks at Roman, "Dean is going to eat this kitten alive."

Roman nods, "He is..but I'm sure his mate will keep him in line at least somewhat."

Naomi nods, "that means he's going to have to come on the road again. Think he will do it?"

Roman grins, "if we ask him nicely I'm sure the vampire will come with us."

Naomi jumps up and stretches, "a kitten that's so old but yet.. Jojo knows more about were's then him."

Roman nods, "I'm pissed he didn't tell us."

Naomi shrugs, "doesn't seem like he trusts easily. His family was killed and the humans that he thought loved him kicked him out."

Roman nods and then looks at Naomi, "He's pretty."

Naomi rolls her eyes, "thinking with little Roman again."

Roman shrugs, "I can't help it. When we where on a team.. we all got along really well so I don't expect after a bit it wont be much different."

Naomi nods, "depends on how you initiate him."

Roman sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah and my Were is ... "

Naomi snorts, "a bully."

Roman mumbles, "Thanks Na."

Naomi nods and looks at Roman, "it's true.. I knew what was dealing with. He won't."

Roman leans back, "I hope Randy can help with that tonight."

* * *

><p>Randy looks at Seth who's pacing, "Seth sit.."<p>

Seth shakes his head, "if I'm in heat it means I go to them, Rands.. and then what.."

Randy sighs softly and knows what Hunter is doing so he decides to give Seth a crash course since he's stuck now.

Randy stands and then shoves Seth onto the couch, "SIT.. ok so crash course Seth. Roman will come when it's time. He will get you and take you to somewhere with him and only him."

Seth frowns, "and rape me."

Randy rolls his eyes, "that's a human term. Your were will make it not just one-sided. Hell if you don't freak you may enjoy it."

Seth glares at him.

Randy shrugs, "I enjoyed mine. But yes he will have sex with you and claim you. Then you will be a part of his pride and under his leadership."

Seth nods and sighs.

Randy eyes him, "do you view me as weak?"

Seth shakes his head, "No."

Randy nods, "I'm an omega. We rule when the alpha can't. We also are like a second in command most of the time. A smart Omega and Alpha can lead a group to prosperity. You and your alpha form a team and what your role in that team is based on what you want it to be."

Seth nods and looks at Randy, "what if.."

Randy shrugs, "your mated for life Seth, that's to give the group stability and a solid leadership. Don't go off what if's. Build your relationship into what you want it to be."

Seth nods and leans back trying to take this in.


	4. Chapter 4

Raw seems to go off with out a hitch and then something happens in his cage match with Roman and Dean, Randy and Kane notice it as well. Seth stands on top of the cage and then he jumps down he feels something wash over him. It's like an overpowering heat and need. Roman's eyes flash blue and then he catches Seth and falls to the mat like planned. Seth pants softly and feels like he can't catch his breath. Dean sniffs the air and looks at Randy with urgency. Randy blinks at the look and then curses.

Randy grabs Kane, "do something.. keep this from getting into the crowd."

Seth whimpers softly and tries to crawl off Roman but Roman won't let him go. Seth whimpers, "Ro.. we're on camera.."

Roman growls and then blinks a couple of times, "Get off me."

Seth rolls over and tags Randy and then rolls to the side of the ring. Randy gets in the ring and starts to work with match with Roman. Kane is muttering something under his breath and then unseen to the human eyes there's a dome formed around the cage keeping in Seth's scent and covering up the supernatural things from being seen.

Randy whispers in Roman's ear, "We're ending early.. you chase Seth.. something.. but get the fuck out before you claim him in here."

Roman growls, "alright.. Fuck he went into heat fast."

Randy nods, "it's his first."

Kane motions to the ref and the cage begins to raise like it's an authority plot to save Seth. Seth rolls out and then Roman tags in Dean and then Roman rolls out. Seth runs up the ramp and Roman follows. The rest of the match goes off easily since as normal it's the authority winning. Seth ducks into the authority locker room and pulls at his hair feeling the heat creep over his body, making everything hurt. Seth finally slides down the wall and sits on the floor, pulling his knees against his chest. Hunter comes in and kneels down, "Seth?"

Seth mumbles, "it hurts.."

Hunter nods and pulls Seth to him, "Take a breath.. we just have to finish the show."

Stephanie bursts in and looks at Seth and then Hunter, "Where's Roman?"

Hunter shakes his head, "I don't know.."

Stephanie shakes her head, "Get Seth to him before he sets off every Were in the building.. christ.. he's even making me react."

Hunter raises his eyebrow, "how.. "

Stephanie shakes her head, "I don't know. Take him to Roman though and then get them away from us and tell them not to come back until next raw. I don't want every Were in here sex crazed."

Hunter nods and picks Seth up, carrying him towards the Pride locker room. The only reason he's not reacting was Randy and him being bonded. He pauses when he hears a snarl. Roman stands down the hall way, his eyes glowing and he's almost feral.

Hunter looks at Roman, "Roman.. calm down.."

Roman stalks forward and Naomi bursts from the pride locker room and stands between Roman and hunter, looking at Hunter, "give him to me."

Hunter puts Seth on his feet and lets him lean against Naomi. Naomi looks at Hunter, "leave he thinks your challenging him.. Leave now."

Hunter nods and backs away, holding up his hands. Roman snarls again and then walks forward, grabbing Seth by the arm. Seth whines softly everything is fuzzy around the edges for him since it feels like he's on fire. Seth curls against Roman and whines softly at him, sounding more like a cat then a man.

Naomi looks at them both, "Roman not here.. take him to the hotel."

Roman growls but brings himself somewhat out of it, "You need to drive," Is all he can spit out. His teeth have gone into fangs.

Naomi then knows this isn't normal since Jey didn't react like this with her. She yells for Jey and Roman picks Seth up carrying him to the car, barely able to keep from going feral. Jey comes with Naomi, and Dean follows with someone hiding in a hoodie to protect the two. They break speed laws to the hotel and then shove both Seth and Roman into the penthouse bedroom.

Dean winces hearing the snarls and shrieks going on in the bedroom, "what the fuck happened."

Naomi looks at Dean, "I don't know. . I've never seen this."

Jey nods, "I didn't go that feral."

The man in the hoodie pulls down his hood and CM punk looks at them with his Vampire fangs showing looking at Dean, "he was making none were react."

Jey nods, "Jimmy wasn't reacting though."

Dean thinks, "Maybe Jimmy did claim Adam and hasn't told us."

Jey nods, "possible."

Naomi holds her head, "maybe.. the legend is true."

Dean eyes Naomi, "that legend has been around forever.. how could that kitten be the one."

Naomi shrugs, "Dean.. he made Stephanie aroused and I think Kane was starting to effected by him. That's some power."

Dean leans back, "maybe I'm not going to hold my breath though."

Naomi nods and looks at Dean, "I'm going to hope though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning.. Dud-con part. :P still hot though**

Seth whimpers softly as he starts to gather his senses in the bedroom and presses his face against the bed. He feels everything though is on fire suddenly as his heat flares again when he smells Roman's arousal. Seth whimpers softly as his skin feels on fire and his insides feel like they're forming a knot . He opens his eyes and scrambles against the head-board of the bed. Roman smirks at him from the foot of his bed.

Roman watches Seth cower against the head-board, "Kitten you should have told me what you were."

Seth looks at Roman, "why... what does it matter.."

Roman shrugs, "Nothing, you would still have been mine Seth just like your going to be now."

Seth's heat scent and closeness is making Roman's cock harden and every part of his body crave the man. Roman feels like his were is taking complete control of him. He though couldn't help but torture Seth and make him squirm since Seth didn't tell him and turned in him and Dean to join a wolf pack. Roman reaches out and grabs Seth by the ankle and pulls him to the bottom of the bed, directly under him. Seth shrieks and struggles but Roman easily over powers him and rips Seth's clothing off him. The heat flares in Seth due to Roman's closeness and Roman's alpha scent surrounding him. Seth whimpers softly and his were starts to whisper to him to submit and let Roman have him. All of Seth's strength is sapped and he can't fight him by his own Were and omega nature coming out. Seth whines softly and his were whispers to him that his Alpha will make it better.

Roman strips himself and watches Seth eyes fill with fear as the sight of his cock. Roman is huge even for a werecat and Seth pulls his legs together at the thought of where that is to go. Roman smirks and yanks Seth's legs open, almost hurting him. "Submit" Roman growls as he leans over and presses his teeth against the front of Seth's neck as a show of dominance. Seth whines sharply and keeps his legs open and Roman settles between them. Roman's cock hard and straining.

Roman growls and runs his hand along Seth's body as he pulls back and runs his fingers along Seth's ass. He then pushes a finger against Seth's entrance and smirks as the man squirms under him. Roman then leans and whispers directly against Seth's ear, "tonight little one you become mine."

Seth whimpers and tears fill his eyes. He shakes his head as this can't be happening. Seth had never been with a man before and he panics again, breathing fast. Roman smirks at the fear in the others eyes and reaches over and picking up the lube that was on his night stand. He pours some lube on his cock and then with some on his fingers before he pushes his finger into Seth.

Seth cries out softly and his hands twist in the bedding. Roman watches Seth's discomfort and adds another finger moving them in an out, giving Seth some preparation. Seth's heat and Were though over powers Seth's fear and forces his body to relax to accept his alpha. Roman then pulls out his fingers and takes his cock and runs it over Seth's entrance. Seth sobs softly and tries to say no but can't get it out. His Were is taking over and making him submit to Roman. Roman puts one hand on Seth's hip and holds it still as he pushes into Seth. Roman tears Seth as he pushes all the way in. Seth screams and sobs, not thinking he could bear the pain and the feeling of Roman splitting him in half. His were though is screaming for Roman to claim him, make him Roman's.

Roman groans though in pleasure of claiming the Seth and being inside him finally. Roman was in heaven as he pulls out and trusts in again. He sets a harsh rhythm, making the bed creak and groan under his thrusts into the young man. Roman's own Were is screaming at him to mark the omega and to do this properly but Roman's own need is driving him right now. Seth cries out until his throat is raw. Roman growls and grips Seth's legs by the knees and pushes Seth's legs up onto his shoulders and leans down, covering Seth's mouth with his. Roman won't last long he knows it. Seth whimpers and actually pulls away to press his face into Roman's neck just wanting some comfort or something, to get away from the pain. Roman groans as he comes inside Seth, filling him with his seed. Seth sobs at the feeling and his hands finally ripe the bedding under him.

Roman smirks down at the man and looks down as he pulls out, noticing the blood and seamen on his cock as he pulls it out. He puts down Seth's legs and Seth just lays there crying softly. Roman growls and wraps his hand in Seth's hair and pulls him up, shivering almost when Seth cries out softy siting on his abused ass.

"You are mine" Roman states smirking at the blood seeping onto his bed from Seth.

Seth shakes and watches Roman, as Roman looks over him. Roman smirks and moves away from Seth, wondering if the kitten will run. Roman always enjoyed chasing down his prey and the thought of chasing down his mate is something that makes him start to get hard again. Seth watches Roman back up and he looks between Roman and the door. Seth bolts for the door, doing exactly what Roman wanted. Roman tackles him though from behind. Roman pushes Seth's chest to the floor with one hand and his other hand keeps Seth's hips in the air, "submit.. "

Seth squirms and sobs into the floor, "Please don't.. I'll be good" is the only thing Seth can say his were still sapping his strength and any fight out of him.

Roman groans as Seth inadvertently presses his ass against his cock, getting Roman fully hard again, "you must really want to play."

Seth freezes as he feels the hardiness press against him, "No.. please."

Roman growls and bites at the back of Seth's neck making him stop struggling. Roman isn't breaking the skin yet. Seth feels that little part of him again tell him to submit and let his alpha have him. Seth shakes softly as Roman pulls his hip up until he's on his knees with his legs spread. Roman keeps Seth's face against the floor as he pushes into Seth again, mounting him. The voice explodes almost in Seth's head as Roman starts thrusting into him, screaming at Seth that yes this is what he wants this is his Alpha making Seth his. Seth sobs and claws at the floor, trying to get away. Roman growls and slams into Seth's hips and making Seth slide a little across the floor. Roman leans over and bites Seth on the back of the neck breaking the skin claiming Seth. The blood coming from the mark into Roman's mouth, binding him and Seth together.

Roman growls as pleasure over takes him as he hammers into Seth, and the heat begins to stop in Seth. Roman snaps and his hips slap hard into Seth, making him cry out in pain. Seth feels blood slip down his thigh.

Roman snarls as he comes, "Mine." Roman bites him again in the bite mark in the back of Seth's neck. Seth loses consciousness again, the pain too much.

...

Seth wakes up, and the pain from his ass and hips just radiates up him. He whimpers and opens his eyes when he remembers what happened. Roman is sleeping beside him, his arm wrapped around Seth's waist. Everything hurts for Seth but the heat is gone. If he was going to admit it, he felt better than ever right now, almost whole. Seth looks at Roman who's sleeping soundly beside him and frowns.

Roman growls and pulls Seth to him, "stop kitten. "Seth squeaks and Roman open's an eye looking at him, "when you over think you make sounds. Stop it."

Seth blushes, "sorry."

Roman rolls so he's over Seth and smirks, "your sorry huh?"

Seth whimpers softly as he looks up at Roman, "y.y..yes.."

Roman smirks and watches Seth, "not so confident now are you?"

Seth looks up at him confused.

Roman laughs softly and spreads Seth's legs and settles in-between them, "You're not so cocky now since I made you my bitch."

Seth swallows and looks up at Roman, "that's why you did this?"

Roman shakes his head, "No Seth. I made you mine as much as you just made me yours. I didn't do it to torture you."

Seth nods and whimpers softly as Roman pushes into him again. Seth lets out a soft cry as Roman reopens the tear and he starts to bleed again. Roman groans and thrusts in and out, making Seth squirm in pain again. Roman leans over and nips at Seth's neck, watching Seth whimper again. Roman groans and starts to speed up inside of Seth. Seth digs his nails into Roman's arms and draws blood. Roman growls and bites Seth's neck as he comes inside Seth.

Roman pants softly, looking down at Seth, "I did this because I wanted you."


	6. Chapter 6

Until the next day Roman and Seth didn't leave the bed room. Seth was taken a few more times until he completely submitted to Roman and stopped fighting him. Seth's were purred so happy inside him. Seth swore that if it was real he would have killed it. Seth curls against Roman the next morning though and holds onto him tightly. Roman is laying there sound asleep, his one hand latched onto Seth's hair for some reason and the other hand is holding Seth's hand that is clinging onto him. Seth tries to move and yelps because Roman's hand tightens in his hair.

"Ro," Seth hisses, "your ripping my hair out."

Roman mumbles softly as he wakes up, "sorry."

He lets go of seth's hair and seth eyes him, pushing his blond locks out of his eyes, "I think I have a bald spot."

Roman smirks at him, "give me a break, if your dye didn't kill your hair, me sleeping with my hand in your hair won't damage it."

Seth eyes him and then sits up, and lets out a very unmanly shriek at the shot of pain from his ass. Roman smirks even larger and then stretches himself, popping some bones, "Sore?"

Seth sulks at him, "It hurts."

Roman sits up and then pulls Seth into a soft kiss, "If you just listened to your were you wouldn't be so sore."

Seth glares at him and then tries to get up but the pain makes that a task. He looks down at the blood between his legs and sighs, "I'm going to ..."

Seth jumps when Naomi comes into the room and he grabs a sheet trying to cover himself. Naomi though saw enough that she eyes Roman, "I told you to claim him.. not molest him into submission."

Roman rolls his eyes and then lays back down, "he's not that bad."

Naomi sighs and then hands Seth a bottle, "put this in your water. It'll take a little of the pain away." she then pushes Seth towards the bathroom before turning to Roman and hissing at him.

Roman looks at her, "he wouldn't submit or listen to his were."

Naomi sighs, "he was raised by humans Ro."

Roman yawns and shrugs, "he's going to have to learn."

Naomi looks at him and then shakes her head, "I'm going to order food. Then we should head home. You know your mating though set Dean off and now Punk and him are locked in their room."

Roman laughs, "Dean would do that anyways."

Roman cocks his head as he hears Seth whimper as he gets into the water, "maybe I could have been a little gentler."

Naomi snorts, "you think." before walking away, "your getting Dean out when the food comes."

An hour latter Naomi sets the food out on the table and watches as Seth and Roman come out of the room. Seth is limping but ok. Roman sits and then pulls Seth into his lap since he doubts Seth can sit down on a chair right now. Dean walks out of his room and smirks hugly, very happy. Punk comes out, not needing to eat but liking to sit with everyone. Seth looks over at Punk and Dean and Dean eyes him, "what?"

Seth whispers, "you look happy."

Dean chuckles, "I did just get..."

Punk covers Dean's mouth, "I don't think that's what he meant you idiot."

Dean glares at Punk but sits at the table, "I can take what he said how I want."

Punk sighs and looks at Seth, "Long time no see."

Seth nods and looks at Punk, "your good for him"

Punk grins brightly, "It goes both ways."

Dean mumbles munching on some bacon, "What am I 5?"

Punk shrugs, "only if I'm lucky..your most of the time 3."

Dean smirks, "that makes you a paedophile."

Punk shrugs, "More altruistic because I put up with you."

Dean slaps Phil on the back of the head and Seth shakes his head, curling more against Roman's chest since he still feels tired. Roman wraps his arms around Seth lightly and watches everyone. Naomi is dishing food out and Jey is mumbling that he hates take out. Jimmy is looking dreamy and far off.

Roman finally looks at Jimmy, "why don't you just bring Adam into the pride."

Jimmy looks at him, "I plan on it.. and Dolph."

Jey growls, "I hate take out food."

Dean grins, "the pride is growing.. WAIT.. Jimmy has two boyfriends.. I call foul."

Jey eyes Jimmy, "They're not cooking."

Jimmy grins at Dean, "jealous much?"

Dean shrugs, "They must not be that good if you need both to fulfill you."

Jimmy snorts, "or I just have a higher sex drive then you."

Dean gasps, "take that back."

Jimmy smirks and bites into some egg.

Dean mumbles, "I'm putting hair remover in your shampoo bitch."

Jey sighs, "When we get home.. I'm cooking a proper meal."

Naomi nods, "yes dear.. now eat."

Roman rolls his eyes at Jey's tantrum and looks down at Seth who actually fell sleep during all the arguing. Naomi squees softly and takes a picture. Roman glares at her, "really?"

Naomi shrugs, "he's cute and your starting to look cute because of him."

Dean falls off his chair laughing, "ROMAN CUTE."

Phil raises his eyebrow and looks at Roman, "Cute by association apparently is a thing with you."

Roman mumbles, "So is guilt by association," Roman punches Phil on the shoulder, waking Seth up.

Phil growls, "what's that for."

Roman shrugs, "Your his mate."

Roman then rubs Seth's back as Seth looks confused.

Phil sighs and looks at Seth, "it's not fair.. I'm not going to punch Naomi's new obsession to get back at Roman, she'll kill me."

Naomi smirks lightly at Phil, "sucks for you."

Seth rubs his eyes and mumbles, "I have no idea what's going on.. but I don't think I want to know."

Dean sits up on the floor and smirks at Seth over the table, "oh trust me you do." he then quickly explains it.

Seth eyes Dean, "I'm not cute."

Dean snorts and sits in his chair, "Sure your not."

Roman sighs, "eat.. we still have to check out, Get Seth's things from the wolves and go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Seth knocks on Randy and Hunter's room and jumps when Randy throws the door open and throws his arms around Seth. Seth then cuddles into Randy, holding onto him tightly. Roman raises his eyebrow and Dean even lets out a soft growl. Seth peeks back at them and then peeks at Randy, pulling back. Roman pulls Seth back and then looks down at Seth, "Kitten.. cats aren't as.. touchy."

Seth whispers, "I'm still a part of the pack too though."

Randy frowns, "I'm not trying to cause shit Roman."

Roman nods, "I know but it'll take us.. a bit to adjust to that."

Seth nods and sees Hunter with his bags. Seth walks over and takes his backpack and his suitcase.

Hunter looks at him and smiles, "It'll be ok Seth."

Seth nods and whispers, "I'll miss you."

Hunter pulls Seth into a hug and chuckles, "We'll see you at Raw."

Seth nods and then pulls back, he laughs when Hunter hands him a stuffed wolf.

Randy grins, "it's to remember us by.."

Seth takes it and hugs it, it smelled like Randy and Hunter. Dean smirks, "saps."

Randy rolls his eyes at Dean and Seth walks over, holding the wolf close as Roman guides him out the door towards the car. Seth sits next to Roman holding the wolf and he watches the the city by wondering what it's going to be like. They arrive at the airport and Seth is stuck against the window with Roman beside him and Surrounded by the Pride. Naomi just a aisle ahead in the same spot. Naomi peeks back and chuckles, "Alphas are little Defensive."

Seth leans forward, "Is that saying they always are waiting for something at attack?"

Naomi shrugs, "a little especially since the were cats were attacked. See we were hunted because humans considered us dangerous. So they almost wiped us out. There's very few prides left."

Seth nods and looks at Roman and then back to Naomi before saying, "so they're always on the defensive because we're .. almost all gone?"

Naomi nods, "The Prides talk and we try to help each other out but there's just nothing most of us can do any more. We're being wiped out slowly."

Seth frowns, "Why?"

Naomi sighs, "Omegas are not being discovered soon enough, and there's still people hunting us. Humans fear what they don't understand."

Seth nods, "They do.."

Naomi smiles at him, "Your ours now.. Your stuck with us. That's the good part about being an omega and maybe why you are one. Once an omega joins a pride they are there for life."

Seth nods and then jumps when Punk wraps his arms around the seat and Seth, "Your stuck with all of them."

Seth moves and kneels on the seat, looking back at Punk, "So are you."

Punk smirks at him, flashing a bit of fang, "I'm a vampire I'm not stuck."

Seth smirks at him, "you're a vampire that loves a kitty. Your stuck and into bestiality.. I think I just creeped myself out."

Punk laughs softly, "I like you kid."

Seth settles in his seat and watches out the window. He stays silent when they arrive in Florida and then head to the pride house. Seth looks at the mansion and looks a little shocked.

Naomi pokes him, "We all paid for it and pay all the bills."

Seth nods, "oh.."

Naomi nods and pulls him inside leaving the others to deal with the bags. Seth looks a little shocked as he walks around the place, "it's really nice."

Naomi laughs, "What did you think it was going to be like."

Seth shrugs, "other than you.. it's a bunch of guys."

Naomi smirks, "Roman has better taste than to let Dean and Jimmy decorate."

Seth looks at her, "is there.. anything I should know.. so I don't screw up?"

Naomi thinks, "Well.. don't flirt with a single guy or you might get yourself punished and him killed."

Seth eyes go wide, "um.. who's single?"

Naomi chuckles, "No one here but out side. Oh and stay away from the kitchen. Jey owns it."

Seth looks towards the kitchen and walks into it, shocked at the completely stocked and equipped kitchen, "He knows how to run these things?"

Jey walks in and huffs, "Do I .. know how to run these things..Boy your about to be schooled on cooking."

Naomi whispers, "you challenged him."

Jey pulls out some books and eyes them both, "go do things.. Leave me to my art."

Seth holds up his hands, "ok." He follows Naomi out of the kitchen.

Seth looks around the house and then screams when a Panther pounces on him and then snarls in his face. Seth shifts without thinking and looks up at the panther. The panther backs up and then pounces on him again and rubs its face against Seth's muzzle and purrs.

Jimmy walks over and looks down at the Panther, "making moves already on someone else?"

The Panther mewls and then purrs more, jumping up and rubbing against Jimmy. Seth stands and shakes his fur out, before pouncing the Panther and than two of them rolling into the living room. Roman looks up from where he was talking to Dean and cocks his head at the black and white cats.

Roman walks over and looks down at the panther, "who are you?"

Jimmy walks over, "it's Adam"

Dean watches as Seth grabs Adam's tail as he tries to hide behind Jimmy and pulls him out, Jumping on him again.

Dean shakes his head, "at least he's not such a whimp."

Jimmy and Roman both ask at the same time, "who."

Dean smirks, "both."

Seth turns and glares at Dean before Jumping on him, knocking him down and then sits on his face. Adam perks and then jumps and sits on Dean's chest. Roman covers his mouth trying not to laugh, as Dean screams for someone to get them off him from under Seth's butt.

Jimmy watches and cocks his head, "well now.. I think our omegas are taking over."

Jey walks out having put something in the oven and see Dean struggling against Adam and Seth because when he pushes one-off, the other pounces him, "what'd he do now."

Adam has no pride of his own so when Jimmy started to hang out with him, he brought Adam a couple of times over to the house. Jimmy obviously and painfully was in love with Adam but also he was in love with Dolph and didn't know who to go with. Dolph was like Punk though a vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple days Seth settles in. He finds himself going attached to Naomi and Adam. A couple of times Dolph shows up and Seth liked him but Dolph was a little more serious than Adam. Finally Seth pokes Jimmy when he finds him alone on the porch curious about what Jimmy was planning with his situation and wanting help since he didn't really have anything else to do right now.

"you love them both don't you," Seth asks

Jimmy sighs, "yeah fucked up huh."

Seth shrugs, "why not just ask them both.. I think Adam isn't opposed to Dolph."

Jimmy sighs, "I don't think Dolph would go for it."

Seth thinks and leans back a bit, "Me and Naomi can Find out. Well Naomi since Dolph likes her more."

Jimmy eyes Seth, "I barely know ..."

Seth holds up his hand, "I barely know you.. BUT I like Adam and well..I keep getting told we're a pride.. so why not try to help at least a bit. Everyone has a job and I don't yet."

Jimmy nods, "I guess.. just don't.. "

"I won't fuck anything up." Seth states and stands up, "I'm good at this."

Jimmy nods, "yeah..."

Seth grins at him and then heads into the house to get Naomi to help him.

Naomi agrees to talk to Dolph and Seth goes to harass Adam into talking to him.

Naomi walks over to Dolph, who is talking to punk. Punk eyes Naomi, "I already know what you're going to say."

Dolph raises his eyebrow, "I don't."

Naomi opens her mouth but Punk smirks and states, "She wants to know if you will fuck Adam and Jimmy."

Naomi glares and hits Punk, "Shut up you've been around Dean too much."

Dolph smirks softly, "I think it's the other way around."

Naomi raises her eyebrow, "He was.."

Dolph nods, "he was worse.. Maybe Dean tamed him down."

Naomi sighs, "my head is exploding."

Dolph snickers and then leans over, whispering in Naomi's ear, "the answer to the question is yes."

Naomi grins brightly at him, "i think you may have just made my brother-in-law happy."

Punk laughs, "We'll see about that. Dolph is a girl with a penis I swear, he takes 5 hours to do his hair."

Naomi leaves them to argue not sure how she's going to handle two vampire's in the house.

Seth sits by Adam on the couch and steals his lollipop, "Adam?"

Adam looks at Seth and pokes his side, "yes?"

Seth looks at him, "what do you think of Dolph?"

Adam thinks and leans back, "Very.. vampirish."

Seth looks confused, "wait. Is that a word."

Adam shrugs, "In my world. Why though?"

Seth pauses, "why is it not a word?"

Adam sighs, "no why are you asking about Dolph?"

Seth shrugs, "curious."

Adam frowns, "your curious.. about a vampire.. Won't Roman be pissed."

Seth blinks, "wait what.. No not for me."

Adam nods and steals back his lollipop, "for who then? Me?"

Seth pauses, "sorta."

Adam looks confused, "how is that a sorta question."

Seth shrugs, "it's.. complicated."

Adam sighs, "I think your making it complicated."

Seth nods and looks at him, "maybe.. yeah I am. Jimmy loves the both of you."

Adam nods, "and you want us to all get together?"

Seth nods.

Adam looks at him, "So if I say no.. I lose him."

Seth blinks, "NO.. I don't know ... I don't think so..maybe."

Adam nods and seems to be thinking about it before saying it, "I'm not opposed I haven't spent much time with Dolph."

Seth thinks, "talk to him."

Dolph walks in, "Talk to me about what. What are you not opposed too?"

Seth looks over the couch at Dolph and then Adam.

Adam looks back at him, "I'm not opposed to getting to know you and trying Seth's plan."

Dolph looks at Seth, "I thought it was Naomi's plan."

Seth shakes his head.

Dolph nods and eyes Seth, "I always knew the shield use to be something more."

Seth shakes his head, "no .. with how much Dean talks.. It wouldn't be a rumor. He'd get tv time and announce it to the world."

Roman walks in, "huh?"

Dolph looks at Roman, "Shield threesome?"

Roman snorts, "Dean would have told everyone by now if that happened."

Seth pokes Adam, "This is the perfect time for you to talk to Dolph.. and not about my imaginary Sex life."

Adam nods and looks at Dolph, "alright.."

Dolph holds out his hand to Adam, "After a bit we'll find Jimmy and talk to him about this."

Adam pauses, "about Seth's Imaginary Sex life?"

Seth sighs and mumbles, "Adam your blond aren't you?" He then blinks and looks at Dolph, who raises an eyebrow, "Not that blond is bad... I'm going over here." Seth walks over to Roman.

Dolph shakes his head and leads Adam out, "people are so jumpy."

Roman smirks and then looks at Seth, "you seem to be settling in well."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Roman's waist, "Yeah.. "

Roman leans forward and kisses Seth lightly, "we still need to clean out your Apartment."

Seth nods, "I have a kitten with a sitter."

Roman nods, "it can come with you if you want."

Seth perks and kisses Roman, "thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth sits on the bed of his apartment, not really believing that he was leaving it for good. He looks around and his kitten, that the neighbor brought back over before they arrived, sits in his lap, meowing at him as The uso's help him pack. The kitten has freaked when the Roman and Seth walked into his tiny one bed room apartment and attacked Roman. Roman though handled it with a very unmanly shriek as the kittens claws dug into his leg and it hissed at him. Jimmy and Jey both at that time announced that Seth's cat is amazing and their new best friend. Roman just glared at them as he pulled it off himself and gave it back to Seth. Seth looks down at the kitten and smirks softly at him, "So Nero, you ready to meet the rest of the pride."

Nero purrs softly and Jimmy looks at Seth, "I think he'll handle himself."

Seth smiles, "Me too."

Jimmy flops on the bed, tired from all the packing that he had done, "So where did you furnish this place from, good will?"

Jey throws a stuffed teddy at him that Seth catches.

Seth then nods as he holds the old worn out bear to his chest, "Yeah.. when my family threw me out, I lived on the street. The landlady put me up for free until I could get on my feet and got a job. I slept on the floor at first, but even then it was better because it was safe."

Roman looks up and frowns softly, listening and Jimmy pulls Seth gently to his side and rubs his back.

Seth shrugs and cuddles close to Jimmy, "I actually had a job at the 7/11 for a while and put myself through wrestling school. I didn't get to finish high school but honestly.. considering I had a warm place to sleep and food, I didn't care. Then there was the fact that I actually got to go through wrestling school, I was in heaven," Seth looks up at Jimmy, "Then I got picked up by WWE."

Jimmy looks down at him, "I think your missing a couple years there kitten."

Seth chews his lip, "I did some indy wrestling.. and other things.. "

Jimmy nods, "like what."

Seth sighs, "B&E and some stealing. Little things to make it through. I actually.. managed to pay the lady back."

Jimmy raises his eyebrow, "how.."

Seth mumbles softly, "I broke into a house on the rich side and pawned some jewelry.. it was easy with the cat form."

Jimmy nods and watches Seth closely, not sure how he would deal with not being in a pride and being alone at 17 needing money and food. Seth nestles more into Jimmy and then relaxes as Roman lays, holding him gently as well pressed against Seth's back.

Roman is the one who speaks softly, "Seth, you did what you needed to survive. You did what anyone of us would do to make sure that not only you lived but you paid back someone who helped you a lot. No one can blame you for that."

Seth peeks at Roman from Jimmy's side and then whispers, "I know but it still .. it sucks. I took some old ladies jewlery."

Roman nods, "Yeah but at least she probably had insurance and at least you lived."

Seth nods and the kitten purrs loudly watching everyone. Seth then mumbles, "I did get the furniture from good will."

Jimmy nods and tips Seth's face to him, "No more being sad. You never have to go through anything like that again."

Seth cuddles down and thinks, "you promise?"

Jimmy smirks, "your mated to Roman.. he's not letting you go."

Jey nods, "and we have enough in the pack funds and even if we had to move to a small apt we could survive for the rest of our lives and that's not counting what Punk and Dolph bring."

Jimmy nods, "true Vampires tend to have a lot of funds when they are older."

Seth cocks his head, "why?"

Roman shrugs, "when your around for 100's of years and know you will be, you tend to invest and hide money away. Also if they need to.. they can survive in a closet so their cost of living is really low."

Seth nods, "I never thought of it like that."

Jimmy pokes Seth's side, "Can I ask you something?"

Jey sits on the edge of the bed and shifts, curling at the head of the bed in cat form so he fits.

Seth nods as he runs his hand over Jey's paw.

Jimmy looks at Seth, "you ever do something that you where like.. how did that happen."

Roman raises his eyebrow.

Seth blinks and looks confused, "besides turn into a cat and roam the streets? Or hang out with a bunch of wolves... all of that is pretty wow when you grew up thinking you where a human."

Jimmy nods, "true.. more like...Magical."

Roman pulls Seth tighter to him, wanting to lend some comfort but also.. worried he will say yes.

Seth thinks and leans back against Roman, "Um... I don't .. know."

Jimmy looks at Roman and then back to Seth, "you need to tell us."

Seth chews his lip and shakes his head,

Roman pulls Seth tightly to him and whispers, "Tell us Kitten."

Seth whispers, "I .. set my adopted families house on fire.. I lied I wasn't kicked out because I changed. When I changed over the first time.. I .. changed into something else. Something.. large and.. it had flames.."

Roman closes his eyes and then whispers, "It's ok."

Jey mewls almost sounding Sad. Jimmy runs his hands through Seth's hair and whispers, "your who ... the prides have been waiting for Seth."

Seth looks confused.

Roman whispers, "It's an old Legend.. it may not even be true."

Jimmy looks at Roman, "The dark one maybe coming though it means and ... "

Roman looks hurt and then suddenly stands up and leaves. Jimmy takes a breath and pulls Seth to him. Seth whispers, "what are you talking about?"

Jimmy shakes his head, "It's a legend that you will take down the dark one.. the cause of why we are being hunted."

Seth nods, "who's the Dark one?"

Jimmy shrugs, "we don't know.. we just know he's the leader of the hunters. He's a powerful wizard. There's also.. rumors that also there are prides and cats missing but we think they where just killed. We don't know though."

Seth nods and thinks, "so I'm suppose to take him down?"

Jimmy nods, "yes."

Seth nods, "I guess. I don't even know how I changed like that."

Jimmy nods, "we'll figure it out."

Jey moves and pads into the living room still in his cat form. Roman looks down at Jey and whispers, "I didn't want it to be him.. I didn't want him to be the fire cat."

Jey shifts and sits on Seth's battered couch, "he had to be.. look at what happened when he went into heat and as soon as he did join, he also strengthened the pride. That is part of the legend. We are the strongest pride now. Everything fits."

Roman sighs and leans back on his heels, "I know Jey.. I just.. this is bullshit."

Jey looks at him, "your concerned because of the end of the legend aren't you?"

Roman glares at him, "Tell me if it was Naomi you wouldn't be scared."

Jey nods, "I don't know what to say Roman. I'm sorry."

Roman sits on the couch and whispers, "I don't either. But I'm not going to let this legend come true."


	10. Chapter 10

Seth yawns as he wakes up, curled tightly against Roman. Yesterday they finished packing everything. He brought all his clothes, wrestling gear, anything else he wanted and the rest was donated. His landlord kept a lot of it to help someone else that she wanted to put up. A young mom with a child. Seth's kitten, Nero, settled in happily. Nero loved Naomi and Punk and followed Punk around for hours until Punk went to bed. Then Nero curled up with Roman and Seth. The kitten actually seemed to calm about Roman as well. In fact he even cuddled up Roman in his sleep.

Seth looks around and see's Roman sleeping with his hair over his face. Seth gently moves Roman's hair and looks down at him. He traces Roman's cheek and watches Roman shift in his sleep. Something in Seth changed over the last couple days from fear to love. He knew part of it was his omega and were screwing with his emotions to make this easier to accept his alpha. The other part was that in the shield both Roman and Dean adopted him and loved him. He had missed them intensely and now he had that back.

Seth smirked softly watching Roman slowly start to wake up. The other part of these emotions is that, Roman had the body of a god. Who would not want to sleep and be with Roman. Seth had heard all the people backstage wanting and desiring Roman. Now though he had him. Seth wasn't certain that He was completely in love the logical part of his brain wasn't certain but he would take it.

Roman's eyes flutter open and he looks up at Seth, "Kitten?"

Seth grins down at him, "Morning."

Roman rubs his face and looks over at the clock, "it's too early."

Seth laughs softly, "It's morning beautiful and time to get up."

Roman chuckles, "beautiful huh."

Seth smirks, "you ever look in the mirror."

Roman pulls Seth down and kisses him softly, "you ever look in the mirror."

Seth smirks, "I still win this argument."

Roman laughs softly and then pulls him, rolling so he's on top looking down at Seth, his hair forming a curtain around them and shielding them from the world, "I'll let you have this one."

Seth smirks up at Roman and then pulls him down, kissing him gently, his hands running over Roman's chest. Roman pulls away and whispers, "don't start something you can't finish kitten."

Seth whispers softly, "I want to finish this." his hand dips into Roman's boxers and strokes his cock to hardiness, "I very much want to finish this."

Roman moans softly and leans down, pressing his teeth lightly against Seth's neck. Seth puts his head back, letting Roman know he's the dominate. Roman growls happily as Seth continues to stroke him, "such a pretty little kitten."

Seth gasps as Roman pulls Seth's boxers off and throws them behind him. Roman pulls back and nips at Seth's hip, smirking up at him as Seth gasps softly again. Roman strokes Seth and grins as Seth squirms and then runs his tongue over the head of his cock. Seth whines and his hips arch up, "Ro..."

Roman smirks and then takes Seth's head into his mouth and sucks lightly. He then slowly takes Seth down his throat. His hand trailing up Seth's thigh. Seth moans and arches his back, his words coming out in a muddled mess. Roman growls around Seth, sending the vibrations down Seth's cock and makes him cry out in pleasure. Roman pulls away when Seth is close though and smirks softly, "Not yet Kitten."

Seth pants and whimpers softly, "Please Roman.. want you inside."

Roman moves and whispers, "on your knees Kitten."

Seth moves onto his hands and knees as Roman picks up the lube from the nightstand. Roman then crawls onto the bed behind Seth and runs his hand over Seth's ass, taking in the sight of the man on his hands and knees in front of him. Roman had started to feel like his were had been pushing him to fall in love with the man before him. He was more than willing to go along with his were, to fall in love with Seth. Seth mewls as Roman cups his ass and spreads the cheeks. Roman drops some lube onto Seth's entrance and then moves with his finger, pushing into Seth. Seth moans and whimpers, "please I just want you inside."

Roman whispers, "Kitten it will hurt."

Seth whines, "Please.. I can handle it."

Roman nods and pulls his finger out, generously covering his own cock with lube. Roman then moves and presses his cock against Seth's entrance. Roman then slowly pushes in. Seth's were growls inside him and had him relax accepting all his were has to offer. Seth mewls and pushes back against Roman taking more of Roman in. Roman pushes fully in and then groans at Seth's tightness around him. Seth moans and wiggles lightly against Roman. Roman growls and his hand latches onto Seth's hair as he moves out of Seth and then pushes in harshly. Seth groans and his fangs come out. Roman thrusts hard and fast into Seth, making him keen with pleasure. Roman growls and pulls back on Seth's hair as he hits Seth's prostrate. Roman reaches under Seth and strokes his manhood in time with his trusts. Seth whimpers and bites his lip, drawing blood as he gets close.

Roman growls and then leans over, whispering in Seth's ear, "Come with me kitten."

Seth whimpers and that's all he needs as he comes over Roman's hand. Roman growls and comes inside Seth. Seth collapses against the bed and Roman moves and lies beside Seth, panting softly. Seth mumbles something softly, and Roman nods, "Yeah kitten?"

Seth whispers softly, "I was beginning to get scared that you didn't want me. That it was just your were that caused that night."

Roman turns onto his side and pulls Seth's hair back to look at his eyes, "No Seth. I want you.. I think I'm falling for you."

Seth smiles softly and looks up at Roman, "Me too."

Roman runs a hand down Seth's cheek, "I love you Seth."

Seth leans into Romans hand and whispers, "I love you too Roman."


	11. Chapter 11

Days later the Pride rejoins the WWE on tour. Seth notices a change in Roman immediately. Roman stated to Seth before they left the house that Seth was not allowed out of his or Dean's sight. Also when there is nothing going on Seth is to spend his time like the rest of the pride in the pride's locker room. Dean had volunteered to the be second considering he wanted to spend some time with Seth to fix their relationship. Naomi whispered to Seth that later on it may calm but right now because Seth's claim is fresh Roman is a little over possessive.

When they arrive at the arena Seth learns quickly a possessive and pissed off Roman is not something he wants to deal with. Seth sat in the locker room with Roman, bored as Roman works on something on the lap top. Seth looks up as he sees Randy walk past the locker room. Seeing as Roman was busy, Seth walks over the door and then sees Randy and walks over. Roman looks up and growls seeing Seth is gone. He stands and walks out, seeing Seth sitting with Randy on a crate. Roman walks over and takes Seth by the wrist, "Hold on Randy.. We need to talk, Seth."

Randy looks up and feels the anger coming off Roman in waves and stands up, "We'll talk later Seth."

Seth looks confused but goes with Roman. Nodding at Randy, "ok"

Roman looks at Seth once they're alone in the locker room, "what did I say."

Seth jumps back at the feral look in Roman's eyes, "Stay in your or Dean's sight. But I was just with Randy."

Roman growls softly and stands over Seth, "You obey me when I order something Seth. I am your Pride leader."

Seth swallows as his were whines in his head, "alright.. I will."

Roman growls and watches Seth who begins to shrink back from the pissed off Alpha. Dean walks in and blinks at the scene, with Punk following him.

Dean eyes Roman, "what did kitten do this time?"

Roman growls, "Disobeyed me."

Dean nods, "Calm down Ro. He's fine and I doubt after that look he will do it again."

Seth shakes his head and moves back towards the wall, Roman though follows and has his hands on either side of Seth's head.

Dean sighs and looks a Punk.

Seth whimpers, "Ro.. I won't do it again."

Roman shakes his head and growls, "Next time.. I'll punish you." He then turns and goes to calm down, leaving the room.

Dean eyes Seth and then looks at Punk, "what the fuck was that."

Punk shrugs, "New mate syndrome?"

Seth shakes and moves from the wall. Dean sees Seth shake and pulls him into his arms and flops onto the couch with Seth, "He wouldn't hurt you Seth. Maybe spank you or molest you but not seriously hurt you."

Seth mumbles, "that doesn't make me feel better."

Dean nods, "the legend I think.. has him over the top."

Seth nods, "I'm just suppose to take down some guy right.. it's not that hard.."

Dean sighs and looks at Punk then Seth, "Seth there's a little more."

Seth nods and looks at him, "what is the legend."

Dean takes a breath and then states, "You're a phoenix. Rise from the ashes and such. To take down the dark one.. you .. have to give up your life."

Seth blinks, "I die?"

Dean nods, "you die."

Seth stands up and looks at Dean, "No.. It's not fair."

Dean pulls Seth down into his lap and holds him tightly, not letting him leave, "Seth stay with me."

Roman comes back and sees the tears in Seth's eyes and thinks he did it. Punk though grabs his arm, "you didn't tell him the legend did you?"

Roman shakes his head and sighs realizing what happened. Seth struggles against Dean and Roman sits by them and pulls Seth into his lap and Seth curls against him sobbing.

Seth sobs softly, "it's not fair. I get a family.. people who care and then I get to die. Something goes right in my life and I'm destined to lose it all. "

Roman growls, "I'm not going to let you die Seth. I promise you I won't. Some how I will save you."

Punk nods and grins brightly at them, "FUCK Destiny. We will win."

Dean watches them unsure. He makes a note to seek out some answers and to look into the legend. Maybe he could find a way to save Seth in that. Otherwise he isn't certain there is a way.

After Raw, Everyone went to the hotel. Naomi noticed a change in Seth, He was withdrawn and distant since Dean told him. Roman was almost over the top with his possessiveness and protectiveness. The authority story line almost went down in flames tonight when Roman nearly bites John Cena for touching Seth. Seth has to pull Roman away. John looks scared at Roman and Hunter has to protect his pack member and pull him away.

Naomi finally looks at all of them, "what happened."

Seth shrugs, "Dean told me the legend."

Naomi frowns, "I'm sorry Seth."

Jey looks at them "we'll figure this out."

Seth looks at them, "I've decided.. if you guys get to live and not be in fear. It would be worth it for me to sacrifice my self."

Roman shouts and grabs Seth by the arm, "You are not going to die.. I don't care what the legend says."

Seth yelps as he is pulled sharply to Roman and then Seth wraps his arms around him. Roman holds Seth so tightly to himself that Seth thinks bones are breaking. Roman mumbles, "I love you .. I'm not letting you go."

Seth whispers, "I love you too."

Dolph looks at them all and then at Punk, "We should talk."

Adam looks at them and then nods, "we all should."

Punk looks at them and cocks his head, "Alright."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Paul is Paul Levesque or Hunter/triple H. I realized a little late that referring to him as hunter gets confusing with The hunters as well, I don't want to name the OC's at this point.

..

The next day, Seth walks with Roman to the car. They had to the next town but the rest of the Pride didn't. They all had appearances or other things to do. Seth looks up at Roman who had clung to him all night. Seth didn't mind because he felt safe with Roman that close. Seth though knew though the way Dean had told him, unless they could figure out something major in the legend, there was nothing anyone could do.

Seth steps out of the hotel and sees something out of the corner of his eye. He then gasps and grabs Roman, pulling him suddenly into the hotel. Two gunshots sing out and enter the wall. There is barely a sound to the human ears and other then the two holes the humans wouldn't have noticed. All Humans saw was Seth throw himself and Roman back into the hotel. For the two were's though there was an obvious sound of gun fire.

Roman growls and grabs Seth, pulling him up as he gets up. Seth stands and pulls Roman deeper into the hotel. Dean and Punk who where walking out with the two, saw it and run over. Roman holds up a hand though because the humans where staring at them strangely. Roman leads them back upstairs.

Dean in the elevator growls, "Hunters.. They must know about Seth."

Seth nods, "Now what though.. We can't hide in here forever."

Roman snarls, his fangs showing, "Dean, Punk, and Jey are coming with me. We're going to hunt them down. Seth call Stephanie and tell her we're going to be late and warn the Wolf pack."

Seth nods and when the elevator opens he runs towards Randy and Paul's room, banging on the door. Once Paul hears what happened, Him and Randy spread the word to the pack and then Paul leaves the hotel with Randy, going to hunt down the Hunters as well. Seth goes to the Pride and Dolph looks at him as he lets Seth into the room. Seth eyes Dolph who's holding a sword.

"how did you get that past the airport security." Seth questions.

Dolph grins brightly, "I have my ways."

Adam is in panther form and pacing, Ready to attack. He hasn't had a pride long so he is very used to fighting. Seth puts his hand on Adam's head and sits by the Panther, and Adam settles close to him.

...

Dean growls as he runs through the alley, in his cat form. He dashes into a parking garage and then is joined by Randy in his wolf form. Dean meows and Randy snorts. Both then run together through the garage, watching each other's back. Dean spots someone in black robes and motions to Randy. They both run full speed towards him from behind. The man spins but doesn't get a chance since he was caught by surprise by a wolf and a Jaguar. Randy smashes into the guys legs knocking him down and then Dean springs on him, grabbing him by the neck breaking it.

Roman is across the street with Jey and Paul. There's a group of three Hunter's they are dealing with. They are a lot better than Dean and Randy's. They keep the wrestlers pined in a closet by shooting every time they try to open the door.

Paul growls, "I hope your Vampire can get them down soon."

Roman smirks, "he's the best."

Punk circles behind and then comes out. The Hunters spin but lighting shots out along the floor from punk and it courses through the hunter's bodies stunning them. The were's jump out and shift going full speed at the hunters. Jey knocks a hunter down and he falls down, Paul snarls and rips that man's throat out. Roman rips his claws into one guys chest, killing him instantly. Punk grabs the other and pulls him tightly against himself. Punk drains him almost to the point of death just keeping him alive.

Roman shifts as well as the other Were's, "Why are you after us."

The hunter smirks, "Your firecat will die along with the rest of you."

Paul looks at Roman, "Seth is the firecat?"

Roman nods, and then looks at Punk, "Get more information from him.. with that mind rape thing."

Punk laughs softly at the name, "you mean you want me to get his memories when I kill him?"

Roman growls, "Yes."

Punk goes completely Vampire. His skin goes to stone, his fangs lengthen and his eyes glow brightly blue. The hunter screams as Punk rips into his neck and kills him, reading all his memories. Punk then pulls back and licks his lips. Paul had to admit right then and there, He was suddenly terrified of Punk. Punk could use magic and was older than he ever assumed. That meant that the pride had one of the strongest Vampires that was ever on the roster.

Roman looks at Paul, "Lets go back to the hotel room, You're in this war with us."

Paul eyes him, "we always where Roman. Seth is a member of our pack and we have our own legend about the Phoenix."

Roman nods and holds out a hand to Paul, "I think It's time that.. we merge Paul."

Paul nods and shakes Roman's hand, "I think so. We're at war and the stronger we are the better."

Randy trots over with Dean in their forms and dean shifts.

Dean looks at them, "They're all dead. But that's probably just some scouts."

Roman nods, "Lets head back. We'll .. rent the main hall and both Pride and Pack will meet there."

Paul nods and looks at Randy, "I'll explain. Give me an hour to get the pack together."

Roman nods and then leads his members back to the hotel as well. Punk eyes Dolph's sword, "Damn.. I want mine now."

Dolph smirks and points to his suitcase, "never leave home without one Punk."

Punk opens the bag and takes out his own sword, "damn you must have been a boy scout in one life."

Adam growls softly and Roman looks down at Seth curled up with Adam. Naomi is sitting with Jimmy, both of them ready to shift. Roman looks at them, "It's time to merge with the pack.. we're under attack from the Hunter's."

Punk nods, "safety in Numbers."

Dean looks at Roman, "the legend said wolf and Cat would fight together."

Roman growls, "We're at war and we will take them out."

An hour later the pride comes to the meeting room. In the room, Paul stands with his wolves. Randy grins at them and then looks at Cena who's pacing. AJ Lee, Brie, Nikki and Alicia sit at one table. Sheamus, Ceasaro, Paul wright and the Dust brothers all sit at another table. Cody looks up at and waves at Seth and Dustin smirks softly. There's a few wolves lying around the room as well, They're just workers and Stage hands.

Paul looks at them, "everyone knows what happened."

Roman nods and looks at Paul, "Punk has some information from that Hunter and I think .. We're going to need Stephanie and everyone else from the WWE."

Paul nods, "Lets hear it first."


	13. Chapter 13

The leaders sit in the front. The rest of the pride and pack sit around them. Naomi is happier than hell quietly to be with some real Divas now. Seth is siting with Roman as the leaders mate but Cody has shifted and is laying beside him. Randy sits by Paul as well and smirks at Cody.

Punk sighs from where he stands, "The hunters know about Seth and they were ordered to kill him. I know where the base is.. They plan on throwing everything at us.. There's too many for all of us to deal with."

Randy stands, "A frontal assault then is best. Just take after them at the source."

Paul thinks, "We need Stephanie, Taker and all of the supernaturals."

Stephanie bursts into the room and growls, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO."

Dean grins, "Hey Princess right on time."

Taker is following Stephanie, along with Kane.

Paul looks at Stephanie and coughs, "we need to talk."

Roman smirks at the very pissed off witch and Seth moves hiding behind Roman. Stephanie glares at Paul, "4 bodies and some internet videos being covered up.. I think we need to do a little more than Just talk Paul."

Paul looks at her, "they attacked the pride. They're hunting Seth."

Stephanie looks at Seth, "the firecat is bound to get some attention."

Paul cocks his head, "You knew?"

Taker steps forward, "No I did."

Stephanie sits down and Taker sits beside her.

Taker shrugs, "we know the legends that both the Prides and the Packs have."

Kane looks up, "the war though needs to not happen. We can't have a full-scale Supernatural war it will gather too much attention and the Humans will know."

Cena stands, "So we just let them wipe out the pride and packs last hope against the Hunter's."

Paul shakes his head, "No John"

Taker shakes his head, "No We need at attack the Hunter's head on. Do so in their realm and keep this war outside of our world."

Seth looks confused, "their realm?"

Taker nods, "the hunter's base is in another realm or another world I guess I would explain it as."

Roman nods, "that would keep the war from breaking out where the Humans would be in the middle."

Taker nods and stands up, "We are on your side Were's."

Kane nods and looks at them, "the Wyatts will join us as well."

Stephanie stands and smirks, "Once and for all.. Lets rid this world of the Hunter's."

The groups separate to prepare. They would have to attack the Hunters now if they where going to have any advantage before they realized their scouts where dead.

Dean looks at Punk in their room, "Roman is going.. We'll lose Roman if we lose Seth."

Punk nods, "we'll figure out something."

Dean whispers, "from the legend.. he needs to die to activate the Phoenix ability."

Punk looks At dean, "lets just concentrate on getting these Hunters down for good."

In Seth and Roman's room, Seth looks at Roman.

Seth takes Roman's hand and pulls him to him, "Ro.. promise me.. if the legend comes true. You will find another mate."

Roman growls, "you're not going to die."

Seth whispers, "Please promise me.. Roman .. promise me."

Roman pulls Seth tightly against him and whispers, "I promise."

Seth nods and whispers, "I love you Roman."

Roman holds Seth so tight as he whispers back. "I love you too Seth."

Jey looks at Naomi and Jimmy smile softly, "we'll win."

Adam stands behind Jey, "And we're going to make sure that kitten lives."

Dolph looks up from polishing his sword, "We will try."

Adam growls, "NO.. we will do it."

Jimmy pulls Adam into his arms and whispers, "we will Adam."

Dolph stands and wraps his arms around Adam and looks into Jimmy's eyes reassuringly, "we will."

Jey stands up, "We should all head downstairs to meet with the rest of the groups."

They walk out of the room and Seth stands with Roman, holding onto his hand tightly. Dean stands there, humming as he waits at the door. The pride then leaves the room and the pack is in the hallway. Cena nods at the pride and Randy wraps his arms around Seth and hugs him.

Paul looks at the pride, "we're with you to the end."

Roman nods, "To the end."

They then head downstairs and There stands the witches and warlocks. Taker the leader grins evilly at them all. Stephanie smiles softly at the leaders of the were's.

Stephanie whispers, "We're with you guys too."

Taker smirks, "I'll enjoy burning some hunter's down."

Kane hums softly and then looks back at The Wyatt's. Seth peeks at them too and Feels just death coming from that group. Bray smiles at Seth and then holds out his hand towards Seth. Seth eyes purple mist and then sees a small Skelton dancing in Bray's hand.

Dean growls "a necromancer."

Bray grins brightly at dean, "You kill them.. I use them. They won't know what hit them."

Luke smirks at Rowen who has his sheep mask on.

Dean nods and mumbles, "creepy."

Seth looks at Dean, "They won't raise me will they?"

Roman snarls, "you're not going to die. but no."

Bray nods, "we don't raise alleys to fight for us.. unless there is no other options."

Seth nods, "really don't want to be a zombie."

Brey laughs, "not even that.. think more puppet."

Seth shivers, "Oh god."

Bray sings softly, "And what if there is no god."

Seth eyes him, "What ever created us then"

Bray grins, "smart kid."

Kane snaps his fingers, "enough. Lets go."

Taker nods, "this isn't a one way trip.. but I can only open a portal once. Once we're there we need to kill them or we're not coming home. They hold the only portal home."

Roman nods and signals his pride to shift into cat forms and the wolves shift as well. Taker stands and Opens a black Swirling portal as Kane hides their activity from the human world. Roman takes one last look at Seth in his snow leopard form and then leads everyone through the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

They all step through the portal into a barren landscape. There's only a couple dead trees and it's field of nothing. In the back stands a castle. In front though stands all the Hunters armed and dangerous. They knew the supernaturals where coming. Seth looks around and sees one man standing on the platform he is dressed in black robes and his face is hidden in the hood.

The man then speaks, "Supernaturals.. back down. Give up the Firecat and we will let you go home. We could have have a truce and we'll let you live for a few generations before we come back to your world."

Taker steps forward and everyone lets him speak. Punk and Dolph stand in the back and Stephanie and Kane stand at either side of Taker. Stephanie's hands are on fire with purple fire and Kane smirks softly, holding a staff. The Wyatts stand in the back and Bray is casting something with his brothers. Skeletons though start to raise.

Taker looks at the dark one, "we're not backing down. We are going to take you out."

Stephanie nods, "We are all united."

The Dark one looks at all of them and then holds out his hands. Some of the Hunters raise swords and then the rest raise up bows.

The Dark one smirks, "You are going to lose supernaturals and I'm sorry for the deaths of all of you." He then nods at his army, "ATTACK".

The hunters with swords Rush froward. Taker looks at the weres, "we have the archers, You take out the rest."

Roman and Paul nod and then the weres leap into action. Stephanie starts to throw fireballs over the sword Hunters and the Archers have to scatter. Taker vanishes and then appears with the archers cutting some down and others he reaches out and touches them. Their souls react and are pulled from their bodies into his. Kane splits the ground under some of the archers sending them into the very core of their world.

Punk blinks at the witches, "damn.. I wish I could do that."

Dolph snickers, "Slacker."

Punk glares at him, "Kill count.. I'm going to win."

Dolph smirks, "your on."

Dolph runs forward and starts to the slash his way through the hunters. Punk stands and shots lighting through some of them before cutting them down with his own sword.

The Pride leads onto and starts clawing a biting through the troops. The wolves use their numbers and start to swarm hunters as well.

Bray as Hunters die laughs louder. The bodies of the fallen hunters start to come alive. The bodies then turn on their allies and start to ripe through the hunters, Nothing takes the fallen down other than completely burning them down. The hunters though have numbers as more seem to pour out.

Seth though hangs in the back looking for a way to get to the leader with Roman and Dean. Seth sees an opening and runs straight for it with Roman and Dean on his heels. Seth growls and leaps over a hunter but he grabs Dean slamming him to the ground. Punk snarls and rushes for Dean to save him. Seth gets to a clearing and then looks at the Dark one. Roman Lands beside Seth and both prepare to fight him. The Dark one looks at Seth and Roman and laughs.

Chains come out of the ground and bind Roman, pinning him to the ground.

Seth snarls and leaps at the Dark one. He doesn't see the Knife though. It stabs him through the chest and he falls. Roman screams in cat form. The hunters keep pouring out though. The supernaturals are getting overwhelmed. Dean falls when he's hit with an Arrow and Naomi is stabbed in the side and has to limp to the Wyatts who are protecting the fallen with their army of the dead.

After a period` the numbers of the hunter's start to win. Taker calls for a retreat and they all end up behind the Army of the dead. Roman is trapped and The Dark one picks up the body of the Seth and slashes Seth's throat, killing Seth. Dean shifts into his human form and Screams for Roman to get up.

The dark one covered in Seth's blood drops Seth's body beside Roman. The Supernaturals all know it's over if Seth doesn't get up. Roman growls and struggles to get free wanting the Dark one's blood. The Dark one smirks down at Roman and whispers, "I win."

Taker appears and knocks the dark one back with a bolt of power at him. Taker frees Roman but picks him up, "No another time.. we need to go.."

Taker disappears with Roman back behind the Army of the dead. Bray looks back at them all, "This won't last long, I'm losing power."

Roman snarls in his human form, "I want him dead.. I will kill him."

Stephanie whisper's "we where wrong.. Seth isn't the firecat."

Naomi cries, "No he's dead.. "

The Dark one looks at the body. Roman looks over the army at the dark one. Then something starts to happen. The body of Seth starts to twitch and then there's a small fire that starts.

Dean yells, "Wait LOOK"

Roman bites his lip as he watches as a bird on fire appears over Seth's body. The bird turns into a woman and then She looks down at the dark one. The dark one glares, "NO."

She smiles sweetly and then slips away, fire though erupts around Seth's body. Seth shifts into human form and stands up. He's covered in flames and his feet aren't touching the ground. He looks around and then raises his hands as he raises into the air. Fire erupts from the ground and it covers the army of hunters. They all scream as they burn alive. Bray watches as his own army dies as well and then when the flames fade the hunters are gone. The only one standing is the Dark one.

Seth comes down and walks towards the dark one, leaving firey foot steps where he walks.

The supernaturals all walk into the field and watch.

The Dark one screams and can't get away. Chains of fire lock around him holding him in place. Seth takes one look back at them, "You are free.. I'm sorry Roman though.. I'm very sorry."

Seth wraps his arms around the dark one and flames engulf him and the dark one. The dark one screams in agony as the earth opens and both Seth and the dark one are pulled down.

Roman screams but is held back by Taker and Kane. The Earth seals once Seth and him are gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman falls to his knees as the Flames vanish, "No.. he's gone"

Paul looks around and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Randy clings to Paul and tears sting Randy's eyes.

Dolph rushes over and grabs Roman though and hisses, "STOP.. he's not dead.."

Naomi looks at them, "what."

Punk looks at them, "A Pheonix rises from the ashes."

Dolph nods, "We have a chance to save him. To bring him back. He was only a vessel to the real pheonix."

Roman nods, "How."

Punk looks at Dolph, "we summon her.. She can bring him back."

Roman pauses, "the fire woman."

Punk nods, "the real phoenix."

Stephanie pauses, "how?"

Punk holds out his hand, "Come Roman. We take this path alone."

Taker growls, "No punk."

Punk shakes his head, "Taker open the portal."

Taker growls, "If you fail.. you die."

Dean stands and limps to Punk, "Then he better fucking come back to me. Or I swear I'll kick his ass."

Punk grins softly and then looks at Taker, "Open the portal."

Taker looks at Stephanie and She nods. Both of them cut their wrists and they form a pentagram on the ground with the blood. They then chant softly. Bray watches and speaks softly, "Good luck."

Dean watches as a staircase forms in the ground and then looks at Punk, "you better come back."

Punk kisses Dean and then takes Roman's hand and leads him down the staircase. Dean watches as the staircase closes.

Roman and Punk decend into the earth seemingly forever until they enter a hall. There is blood forming a river running along the outside.

Punk looks around and everything smells like fire, "Welcome to hell."

Roman looks around and lets go of Punk, as he looks around, "the underworld?"

Punk nods, "Yeah She lives here."

Roman looks at him, "where is Seth."

The lady appears the lady on fire. She looks over at them and then speaks softy, her voice soft and almost musical, "why are you here."

Roman steps forward, "I want my mate."

She looks at Roman, "my Vessel?"

Roman nods and looks at her, "Please.. I want him back."

She smiles softly, "Do you love him?"

Roman nods, "yes.. I love him.. I need him."

She stands there and then looks at punk and him, "will you make the sacrifice."

Roman blinks, "what do you need?"

She walks over and runs a hot hand over his face, "your life for his. You die and he lives."

Punk growls, "take mine."

She laughs, "you are already dead. It must be Roman's."

She materializes a knife and puts it in Roman's hand, "choose young one.. your life or his."

Roman looks at her and then sees Seth's body floating beside the throne that appeared in the middle of the room. She sits in it and looks at Roman. Roman looks at Seth and whispers, "I love you."

Roman goes to plunge the knife into his stomach. Something though happens Fires flare in front of him and a hand grabs his. Roman looks up from the knife right into Seth's eyes. Seth looks at him and whispers, "Your not allowed to die."

Roman gasps and wraps his arms around Seth holding onto him tightly.

The Phoenix looks at Both of them and then to Punk, "the deal is sealed. He would have died for Him.. I will allow you to take Seth."

Roman backs away with Seth, not believing this is true. Punk nods and bows to her, before turning and grabbing both weres, and speeds up the stairs, a little worried she'll change her mind.

The Phoenix laughs softly and then a dark girl appears beside Phoenix. She is the dark one.

Phoenix looks at her, "I won this war my beloved dark one."

The dark girl that has purple fire looks at her, "Phoenix your Were's and supernaturals need to be kept in check."

Phoenix smiles softly, "they will be.. but give them some time first to heal and gain in numbers. Then we'll play again. 3 generations will be enough"

The dark Girl smiles softly, "alright. For now.. lets just enjoy each other and being together."

The legend is an old legend but it's a legend the comes true every few generations. The Dark one is the necessary evil because if they didn't come out the supernaturals would over run the humans. Phoenix is always the one that fights back and takes the Dark one down. This though is the first time that someone came to Hell to save a vessel. Phoenix now has hope that this time maybe the supernaturals don't need her and the Dark one and maybe this time the Supernaturals can contain themselves. Just maybe.

Up top the stairs open and Dean bites his lip hard. Punk walks out, carrying both Seth and Roman. Naomi gasps and runs forward and grabs Seth's hand, and Seth smiles lightly at her. He though quickly grabs Roman when he's let go. Seth clings to Roman and whispers that he loves him over and over and Roman whispers, that he loves Seth back.

* * *

><p>Wow one last chapter. Crazy.<p> 


	16. The End

Epilogue.

Seth stands with Roman as the Pack and Pride merge completely. Roman and Paul are co-leaders along with Randy and Seth to help them. Randy is almost 9 months pregnant though and due anytime. Paul is running around like crazy since he goes from making sure Randy is ok to leading with Roman. Randy keeps stating he looks like a beached whale.

Dean looks at Seth as the ceremony is complete and then pauses. He sniffs Seth and whispers, "you feeling ok?"

Seth nods, "yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Dean nods, "you finished your heat right?"

Seth nods and Roman walks over. Roman pauses and takes in a breath as well. Dean looks at Roman, "I'm not losing it am I?"

Roman shakes his head, "No... Seth.. I think your pregnant."

Seth blinks and Randy hears this and walks over, holding his own stomach and smells.

Randy grins, "Holly shit.. you are."

Naomi gasps, "REALLY"

Roman beams softly and then takes Seth's hand, "baby.. "

Seth looks at him and whispers, "really.. I am.. "

Roman nods and whispers, "you ok?"

Seth whispers, "this is just.. more than I ever dreamed of. I'm .. I'm home.. I have a family."

Roman whispers, "you do."

Seth wraps his arms around Roman tightly, "I love you Ro."

Roman smiles softly and holds Seth gently but firmly, "I love you too Seth."

Dean smirks, "Stephanie, Randy, you and Adam.. all pregnant. We're going to have a ton of babies running around."

Randy winces and then looks down at his wet pants, "Paul.. Paul..."

Dean's eyes go wide, "Speaking of which."

Paul faints.

Randy glares down at his fallen mate, "Thanks for the help."

Roman snickers and then with Seth, they help Randy to walk towards where Taker is. Dean sighs and picks Paul up off the floor, "Come on big guy.. you have a child coming."

The pride and the Pack will grow strong and if the legend happens again this time they know how to bring the vessel back. But for now.. They have peace and happiness. They will enjoy the time they have.

* * *

><p>AN thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm having some writers block right now due to personal life issues. I will write when I can though. Thank you guys for the reviews though and all the encouragement. I'm glad i rewrote this story.


End file.
